


A Rao Blessed Day

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Thank Rao Astra is having a good day, and it only gets better.





	A Rao Blessed Day

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank all deities for this run of one shots I am writing for these useless gays.

Alex felt more than she heard Astra enter the DEO lab, as the general was prone to do some days even if she wasn't needed. She lifted her head when wisps of cropped hair blew to her side and smiled when she saw one of her favorite Kryptonians grinning back at her. She saved her work on the laptop and turned her chair to give Astra her full attention, as the woman was holding one of the largest pizza boxes she had ever seen in one hand and two cans of soda in the other. "Well, I would say you look almost chipper today, General," Alex greeted. Her stomach made noise at the smell of food, and she checked her watch for the time.

"Alexandra, it has been nearly seven hours since you have last eaten," Astra stated. "And yes, I have been blessed by Rao this day," she said as an afterthought. 

Alex waited for Astra to place the pizza on the counter between them and then put the two cans of soda, one Orange Crush and the other Hawaiian punch before her. She then went to the sink to remove her gloves and wash her hands, returning to the counter with extra paper towels before she asked, "Blessed? How so?"

"I heard this morning a news segment about the shortage of farm workers despite a raise in the wages. I flew to see if I could help on some of the farms mentioned in the segment and was able to help with harvesting on three farms so far and intend to try more tomorrow. It was hard work but I found that working under the sun to help was most rewarding." Astra opened the box of pizza now that Alex was settled once more, and saw that it had all of the vegetable toppings that Astra loved. Having opened her Orange Crush and placed a slice of pizza on each of the two paper towels Alex had placed down, Astra continued, "I then went to gain permission from Kara's Cat to take my neice out for coffee. She stated her condition of another hot latte for a late night at press, but allowed the outing. Kara had much to say today." Astra's eyes twinkled as she spoke about her day, and Alex wondered if she was in Astra's shoes when she was listening to Kara at the coffee shop, happy to just be with loved ones, hearing their voice and sharing their victories. "I did not realize that when reimbursed change for my coffee purchases that I was given not seventy five cents in the form of three quarters, but two quarters and one of your silver dollar coins with Susan B Anthony on it. The coins are so similar, it is no wonder it was mistaken. It wasn't until after I had purchased the pizza and went to use the vending machine I like near the restaurant that I placed the coin in and was given a one dollar credit towards my soda. I was able to purchase not one, but two cans with the coins. Since I do not like more than one can at a time, I thought I would purchase one for you as well, knowing you would be in the lab today and were prone to forget the time."

Hearing the slight edge of lecture in Astra's tone, Alex picked up her large slice of pizza - a feat that needed both hands - and took a purposeful bite, earning a smile that was so fond and caring that Alex felt she two had been blessed by Rao that day. "Sounds like a run of good luck," she said after she swallowed. 

"Indeed."

The two women continued to eat in comfortable silence, Astra eating three slices of pizza to Alex's one. If the Kryptonian didn't finish off the box then, surely it would be given to the homeless war veteran who was seen along the 18th street bridge most afternoons. His time at battle left much to be desired in the eyes of human society's norm, with little or no help available to him even if he hadn't the pride to refuse if offered, and so all Astra could give him was a meal and an ear whenever they met. "I believe I am at a good stopping point in the day, if... if you wanted to go do something else."

Astra paused in her reach for her fourth slice of pizza, looking over to Alex cautiously. "It has been such a pleasurable day today, and being in your company has made it more so. I... I wished to ask for a continuation of your time, your presence, but I didn't want to seem ungrateful for the gifts Rao has already given me today by asking for it. I would love to do something else. Something... less casual. Less as companions and more..."

"As lovers? I- I mean, well not quite - Not yet, if - if-"

"Yes. Not as your enemy, not as your companion. A future lover perhaps, if that is agreeable to us both."

"It is agreeable to me," Alex states, going a bit red.

"It is agreeable to me as well. Alexandra, I would like to take you on a date tonight."

"General Astra In-Ze, I accept."


End file.
